KP: Broken Blade
by DarkSeraphic
Summary: [Sequel to Forgotten, Part 2 of 3] Facing danger from without, and darkness from within how will Ron cope with the pressures of expectation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, never have, never will… despite my varied attempts...

Author's note: Okay, I was going to leave this a bit longer and work on Sayonara, but it wouldn't let me, it demands to be written. And who am I, a mere author, to deny the wishes of the Story? Heh.

* * *

**Broken Blade**

**Prologue: Heart of Darkness**

_Then the energy lanced upwards, and split the heavens; reaching into the darkness beyond…_

…

…

Deep in the darkness; where no chart could plot nor any device could see, the energy surged forth.

The energy had been travelling for days; doing things to reality that would give physicists nightmares. But it was nearing its destination…

* * *

Here it sat; deep in the dark. Not waiting, for waiting implies expectation, but dormant.

It had no function out here, no purpose, no reason to be.

But it still was.

This fact would disturb any informed observer; why had it been cast into the black? Why hadn't it been destroyed?

Only He who put it there knew, but He had long since passed, thus was unlikely to tell.

The crackling blue-white lance of power crashed into it. Washed over it, around it, through it. Empowering and recharging it.

Once again it had a function. Once again it had purpose.

For the first time since its banishment, the Obsidian began to move.

It was going home.

* * *

Heh, a little more foreshadowing there for you.

Oh well, not much else to say yet.

See you guys later

-DS


	2. The machine that goes 'Ping'

Author's note: this took far longer than I thought it would. Damned prissy muse.

Also I'm going to try to respond to reviews more often; not all of them, but if you've got a question I can answer, or I have a witty comeback or something. so anyway, on with the show.

* * *

**Broken Blade**

**Chapter 1: The machine that goes 'Ping'**

Ron's head hurt; not from the blow to the head he had suffered earlier, but from the constant noise of the various medical scanners; CAT-scan, MRI, and several devices designed by a Dr Load with names he couldn't even pronounce.

He _really _wanted to shut off his auditory input, but alas he needed it, the doctors were asking him questions that he needed to respond to; something about brain-mapping to find the damaged area… 'Not that there _is_ any damage to find…' he muttered silently. Though he had to admit the IQ tests they gave him had been an interesting way to waste half an hour or so, but now he was entertaining himself solving sodoku puzzles on the small touch screen. His current record at this difficulty was six minutes, forty eight seconds. He was trying to beat it.

In the observation room; the nurse manning the scanning devices was very, very confused. So she did what any menial employee does when they don't get paid enough to deal with something; she redirected it to her supervisor.

"Dr Possible, I think you'd better take a look at this."

Anne put down the journal she was reading and leaned over the nurse's shoulder to get a look at the readings…

"What? That can't be right…" she muttered as she reached for the phone. It rang three times before it picked up.

"Hey Dr Possible, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Wade, I wont ask how you knew it was me," the got a light chuckle from the child genius, "can you run a diagnostic on the scanners you sent us?"

"Sure, just give me a moment… done. Yeah they're all working fine, why do you ask?"

"Take a look at the readings."

"Okay… uh… any clue as to what I'm looking…whoa! That can't be right!"

"That's what we're reading here; neural activity at twenty-five percent. Normally people can only use between five and ten percent, but he's using more than twice that."

"The scanners are working perfectly… but this? This is weird. If he's using that much of his brain then there's no telling what could happen…"

"Well it would explain his IQ. We gave him a few tests to occupy his mind while we ran the scans, his average score was 170. It used to be around 80."

Wade whistled, "That's an impressive jump. Hmm, maybe when Ron hit his head his brain decided it needed to rewire itself? That would explain the high neural activity, the increased IQ and possibly the amnesia; the parts of his brain that stored all his memory were overwritten."

"That seems a little far fetched… but this _is _Ron we're talking about. Either way I'll need to keep him for a few days at least…"

* * *

On the other side of the world Lord Fisk was lounging in a very comfortable chair on the roof of his current hide-out. He was also drinking some very expensive bourbon and watching the sunset; both of which helped him think.

By the gods he needed to get some good thinking done.

He had read the prophecy through dozens of times; he had almost two months until the event occurred. He had everything he needed, or at least knew that he could _get_ everything well within the allotted time. He even knew how to do everything required. He also knew it wouldn't be easy. Or cheap, for that matter.

The one thing he didn't know was _where_ he needed to be. He didn't even know where to start looking.

"_Return to where it was cast to the Darkness_" he recited, glancing again at the scroll, "that doesn't exactly help. There are dozens of monkey temples, and _thousands_ of heathen ones all over the world, it could be any one of them. Or even at some sacred site or other that none can remember. Or even where it had simply been at the time." He sighed and took another sip of bourbon.

The other side of the scroll was also somewhat of a puzzle to him. It was covered in a random pattern of dots that, under normal circumstances, he would have dismissed altogether. But these were not normal circumstances, these dots were _important_; they glowed along with the text. But he had no idea what these glowing dots meant.

He watched the light fade as the sun fell quietly below the horizon; it was a beautiful sight to watch, but he wasn't really paying attention anymore. He sat there for hours with a faraway look in his eyes as the blackness overtook the sky.

He blinked; finally realising what he was seeing. He looked at the scroll, then back to the dark sky, then back to the scroll once more.

He gingerly picked up the ancient document and held it at arms length; so he could see both at once.

A mad glint shone in his eyes. "Ah ha!"

* * *

Kim was not happy about being ordered home. She was not happy about having to leave her best friend at the hospital. She was not happy that said best friend didn't remember her at all.

However, one thing she did not know wether to be happy or not happy about was that said, amnesic best friend had been flirting with her. It was an almost surreal experience for her; yet one that she found strangely comfortable with.

Thinking back she found to both her horror and delight that she had flirted back.

'What the hell was I thinking?' she began to berate herself, 'he's my Best Friend! You don't do that sort of thing with best friends.'

Why not?

'Because! We've known each other since Pre-K! He's practically my brother. How could I just flirt around with that?'

Pretty easily, apparently. And he _hasn't_ known you since Pre-K; he's known you for about five hours. And even then he took down an army of syntho-drones to protect you, and then he _healed_ you.

'How _did_ he do that anyway?'

Magic.

'Oh right. And he may not remember me. Yet. But he's still the same Ron…'

Is he? He may have the same body, the same shape, the same voice. But in every way that truly matters, he is _not_ the same Ron Stoppable you knew this morning.

'But he…'

Hush. I'm talking here. Let's review the facts, shall we? One: he doesn't remember anything, thus he is, technically, not your friend anymore. Two: his personality is completely different than before; to the point where you know next to nothing about him. And Three: this new Ron isn't going to fit into the old arrangement. Can you honestly see him as the lovable, goofy best-friend and sidekick? I don't think so.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

I mean that you'll have to rebuild your friendship from scratch. A new relationship with new rules and new parameters; he just wont fit into the old one. And who knows, this new friendship might come with a few… benefits…

Kim nearly choked, 'Be… Benefits?! Are you insane?!'

If I am then so are you.

'What?! Who are you?'

I'm your conscience, Kim, one of the voices in your head. Well, that or you're developing a mental condition. Heh. But don't sweat it; you and Ron will be fine. As long as you don't try to force him back into the roll he played before, I don't think he'd like that.

'But why not? He's Ron… he…'

Oh boy, how thick are we? Old Ron is gone. Dead and buried. New Ron, while strikingly similar; is a _completely different person!_

'I… I know… but still, he's Ron… and it's just… hard…'

Yeah I know… just give it time. That all you can do; just give it time…

* * *

A dim blue light filled the sleep-lab in the basement of the hospital. In the centre of the light was a young man sitting in the lotus position, eyes closed in meditation.

Ron didn't know why he was meditating; he just knew it was a good idea.

He let the Power flow gently through him and his senses, pushing past the mundane and reaching out into the unknown. His sphere of awareness extending for almost half a mile in every direction, though there wasn't much of interest below him; but the other directions showed interesting things. He could feel the nurses rushing about their duties, the doctors in surgery; everything ticking away like clockwork.

He could also feel the ever-present pull from over the horizon. The signal had calmed down a bit in the past couple of hours and now he could tell that it wasn't _one_ signal, but a group of signals clumped close together. But they were still too far away to determine what they were or exactly how many of them there are.

He was quite curious about it.

He had also discovered that he seemed to have a gift for languages. He could speak English, Japanese, Yiddish, and a bit of Spanish. Though, for some reason, he could also speak Mole Rat, Monkey and Cockroach. All in all he could speak seven languages with something approaching fluency. He felt strangely proud of his former self; it must have been quite difficult to learn.

He also noticed, as he sifted though the information he was gathering about the hospital, that it was actually rather easy. Too easy. Expanding ones consciousness across an entire building should be a very difficult thing to do, but he was experiencing very little trouble doing it.

'_That would be me._' Spoke the monkey from inside his head. "_I'm the one making it easy for you._'

'Okay, why are you doing that?'

'_Because you don't have the skill or experience to be able to do even a fraction of what you are doing now, if I wasn't compensating for you, you'd be a smear on the wall by now._'

'Ouch, that doesn't sound like a good time.'

'_No, not really. It's basically my job to make sure you don't kill yourself with your own power, as well as to give you a vague idea of what you are actually capable of._'

'Oh cool, so you're going to teach me?'

'_Hell no, you have to figure this out for yourself. I'm just holding the safety net for when you screw up._'

'Well thanks for the vote of confidence.'

'_Any time._'

'Jerk'

-PING-

'_What the hell was that?_'

'Its just one of the machines, it's been doing that on and off for hours. Don't worry about it. So what were you on about?'

'_Right, yes. You have power, but you don't know how to use it safely. Your mind knows Tai Shing Pek Kwar, but your body doesn't know how to translate that knowledge into usable skill. That's where I come in. Well, until I deem you ready enough to not need me to keep you alive._'

'So what then? You just ditch me?'

-PING-

'_That thing could get annoying. And yeah, pretty much. I come back every now and then to see how you're doing, have a chat, catch up on old times. All that jazz. But don't worry; I'm not going anywhere yet. Though I do suggest getting a handle on your powers as quickly as possible._'

'Oh, why's that?'

'_You never know when something will come up and you'll need to use them..._'

'Uh huh… you know something and you don't want to tell me.'

'_Yep, correct again. You're getting good at this._' He sighed and though for a moment, '_okay, because it's this important, I'll throw you a bone. First step, get out of this hospital as soon as you can, don't just escape, but get discharged. You don't want them coming after you thinking you've gone mad or something. Two; as you were just doing. Meditation, its good for the soul. A balanced soul makes using the Power you have easier and less dangerous. And three, look at that pitiful excuse for a body you've got there; you're pathetically out of shape. Well technically you do have a shape, its just kinda blobby..._'

'Hey! I choose to take offence at that.'

'…_and you've got high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Eat healthy, start working out. Don't worry about strength, that's what the Power is for. Work on speed, agility and most of all, endurance. The Power can put a lot of stress on your body; you've got to be able to keep up. I also suggest combat practice with Kim, don't take her advice on the other stuff, but she's a decent fighter so she'll kick your butt around a bit before the Monkey Fu starts flowing, then she shouldn't stand a chance. Oh, and try to find someone who can teach you about the mystical stuff and the Power; I'm not allowed to tell you any more about it._'

'Umm right… that's all very informative, and a reasonably solid game plan, but where am I going to find someone like that?'

-PING-

'Shutup!' they both chorused.

'_Heh, you already know someone. Or at least you did. Don't worry about it, it'll sort itself out. Just keep your eyes open and you'll be fine._'

'Right… like that just fills me with confidence.'

'_Also try to brush up on your more mundane skills, they'll be handy._'

-PING-

"OH will you just _**stop**_ that?!"

The words were hardly out of Ron's mouth when the blue energy began to coalesce around the offending device. The casing bent and buckled, the circuitry began to sizzle and then the whole thing caught on fire…

Ron just watched, speechless…

He wasn't the only one…

'_How the _HELL_ did you do that?_'

**End chapter 1.**

* * *

As I said at the top, this took far too long to write, sorry about the wait.

And I haven't got anything else witty to say. So see you all again next chapter.

-DS


	3. Questions

Authors notes: I think my muse has ADD…

I also promised to try to answer some questions or concerns:

**NMR68**: Thanks for the glowing commendation, I hope you got my email and that it was at least somewhat helpful. And to everyone else; go read NMR68's story **The Blade and The Bloom**, you know you want to. Especially if you have a soft spot for RonGo fics.

**Samurai Crunchbird: **no can tell, sorry; Obsidian major plot device, so no spoilers. Glad you like the sparks of humour too, the mysterious power of Comic Relief is a fickle one indeed. And as for the KFC.. well I don't think I want to know what they use for hot sauce.

**CajunBear73:** Answers, in order:  
-see above.  
-Curious and impressed, yet understandably cautious.  
-Part of her is afraid, part of her wants her old Ron back, and another part wants some 'alone time' with him in the back seat.  
-He'll get there eventually, but he'll need a little help.  
-So do I, it'll be fun to write that part.  
- You're a newly super-powered genius, in a town that treats you like a useless fool; how long would you stick around for?

Also special thanks to: **theotherdave**, **Drakonis Aurous**, **Isamu**and **goryujin** for their kind reviews.

* * *

**Broken Blade**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

'_How the _HELL_ did you do that?_'

'Uh… magic? You're the expert here, shouldn't you know?'

'_NO! Yes! I don't know!_' the monkey cried out, '_but what you just did was _**impossible**_ You just _can't_ do that sort of thing!_'

'I don't even know _what_ I did! Let alone how I did it or why I shouldn't have been able to…'

The monkey took a deep breath to calm itself, and then explained, slowly; '_you just focused your energy on an external object!! WITHOUT touching it!! You just CAN'T do that! If then energy had come _from_ you and travelled to the annoying device and then crunched it, all well and good. But it didn't. It came from everywhere and eviscerated the damned thing._'

'I still don't understand…'

'_Okay. Small, easy words for Ron; the only thing you can manipulate with the Power is yourself and your aura. In order to affect anything else you need physical contact, whether it be a flaming fist or a healing hand. That just the way the Power works._'

'Oh… I didn't do that. Did I?'

'_NO! You didn't! And I don't know how you did it!_'

'How can you not know? I thought you were the spirit of the Monkey Power?'

'_I'm_A _spirit of the Monkey Power, not _THE _spirit. There are eight of us in total. Nine including the boss…_'

'You have a boss?'

'_Arrrg! I shouldn't have told you that, but yes; I have a boss. And no, I'm not telling you anymore._'

'Aww…' Ron thought for a moment, 'do you have a name? I mean, if there's more than one of you, you'd need names…'

The monkey sighed, '_yes, I have a name. But I have no intention of telling it to you yet._'

'Hmmm… I pick you for a Sam. Or maybe a James. Close?'

'_No._'

'Steve? Peter? Jacob? Bubbles?'

'_No, no, no and hell no._'

'Heh. I shall hug him and pet him, and name him George.'

'_Now you're just insulting me._' He sighed again. '_You're going to keep at this until I give in, aren't you? Of course you are. Fine, my name is Saru, if you absolutely must know._'

'I must,' he stated nonchalantly.

'_In any case I need to go and consult the others; maybe they'll know what the hell is going on._'

'Oh before you go, you mentioned "flaming fists", can I actually do that?'

'_Yeah, it's not all that hard, once you know how to do it, but it is very impressive. And you save on matches. Now remember what I told you; meditation and practice. Don't go beyond what you know you can do, and call me if you need me. And get some sleep, you'll need it._'

With that Saru's presence vanished from Ron's mind. The Power failed almost instantly; his sphere of perception snapping back, almost painfully, to mere human levels. He could barely access his sixth sense, and the seventh was completely unaccounted for. He also felt ungainly and unbalanced; as though all grace had left him.

He attempted to summon up some of his Power, yet only a few sparks answered his beckons. 'Pity,' he thought, 'I really wanted to try out the fire thing.'

Suddenly Saru reappeared, just for a moment; '_Before you go setting any more fires; I suggest taking care of the ones you've already got._' Indicating the small blaze left by the 'spontaneous combustion' of the scanning device.

"GAH!!" Ron jumped back, as though seeing it for the first time, and fell off the bed.

* * *

The moon was high over the small, unnamed Mediterranean island as a silent shadow raced across the water to the hidden lair entrance. The uncharacteristically silent Dr Drakken sat in the passenger's seat of the small hovercraft whist Shego, the far better pilot, had the helm. 

Shego looked sidelong at the bad doctor; he was just sitting there, staring out into space, his lips moving silently. She had seen him like this a few times before, generally when he was working a particularly difficult problem, or one of his better schemes or inventions; it was as though the rest of him shutdown and diverted power to his brain, which may have been the case. You never know with people like Drakken.

Shego didn't disturb him for three reasons; she too wanted to know what the hell had happened back at the Canadian lair. Two; whatever he came up with would probably be worth listening to and three; because she was enjoying the quiet; a rare commodity around the doctor.

She sighed as she touched down in the small hangar, all good things and all that.

"Come on Dr D, we're home…" she spoke as she made her way through her post-flight checks. He didn't respond. She turned to speak to him again, but he wasn't there.

She looked around and caught a glimpse of blue lab-coat as it hurried through the door that linked the hangar to the rest of the facility. He could be fast when he wanted to be.

When she followed she found him at a computer terminal; his fingers dancing as though possessed. She noted that he had accessed the central lair database that all the lairs were linked to and was pouring through the data and footage received from the now-defunct Canadian lair. He was muttering under his breath, but she managed to pick out a few words like 'Resonance' and 'phase harmonics' and a lot of other scientific jargon she didn't understand.

After about five minutes of this he sat back, "impossible."

"What?"

"Well Shego, remember how Monkey Fist keeps insisting that the buffoon is the real danger in Team Possible?"

"Yeah, the guy's insane, so what?"

Drakken pulled up camera footage from one of the hallways that surrounded the 'Spike room' in the old lair.

Shego watched, shocked, as the escaping Team Possible ran across one of the syntho-drone patrols. Ron didn't even break his stride as he caught an attack by the first drone, spun around and threw the thing at the wall hard enough to leave an impact crater and make the drone go splat. Ron completed the movement with a spinning back kick that relieved the second drone of it head.

Drakken turned towards Shego, "I think he may have been onto something…"

* * *

'Thirty four,' he thought to himself, 'chosen at random; young and old, strong and weak. Why? What happened? Why did the Lotus Blade flare like that? Why did it break?' 

Sensei had no answers. That scared him; he always had some hint, some tiny clue to work from. But this time; nothing. No prophecies, no visions, no warnings. 'How could something this serious not have been foreseen?' again, he had no answer.

He looked upon his young charges, each resting on their own bed in the crowded infirmary. The youngest among them was a girl named Aiko, she was nearly ten. The oldest was Hayate at twenty-eight. He had opted to stay at the school as an instructor; to help train the younger students.

But it didn't matter who they were, they all succumbed, one after the other, to a deep sleep. Even Yori, the strongest of them and fallen to the darkness of the unnatural slumber.

It had been Hirotaka who had figured it out, and a way to help them.

"Their aura burns too bright," he had noted, "and their chi flows far too strong. They are not used to it; they cannot control it anymore, so it is consuming them."

"I agree, Hirotaka-san. We must find a way to stop it from killing them."

Half an hour later they had it; a mixture of acupuncture, pressure point manipulation and some old magics, while not intended to be put to this purpose, it worked to take the edge off the insane chi-flow.

A few hours, a lot of needles, and a few rituals later; the patients were all sleeping relatively peacefully.

"Sensei," it was Hirotaka again, "everyone seems to be sleeping gently and their power does not seem to be of any danger to them anymore."

"True, Hirotaka-san, but we know not what will happen once they awaken." Sensei sighed, "But that is not what you wished to know, you want to know what happened with the Blade to cause this."

"Hai, Sensei. But it is more than that," sensei's quirked eyebrow bade him continue, "last year when I went to Middleton on exchange I met Stoppable-sama, but only briefly, before he came here. What I was able to sense from him then, is also what I sense now. How can that be?"

"Your senses are commendable Hirotaka-san, and you are right. Though I do not know how, nor why, every one of these students have been granted a great gift; the Mystical Monkey Power."

* * *

7am... it seemed an evil, ungodly hour. 

Thus is why Ron attempted to escape it by going back to sleep, but sleep would not come. After a few minutes he sighed in defeat; sleep wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Pushing aside the blankets he sat up into the lotus position and began to meditate. The motion seemed so natural; he didn't even have to think about doing it. A little creepy that.

A few moments of prodding around inside his head told him that Saru hadn't returned yet, but the few hours of sleep he managed to get had done him the world of good; the bump on his head was gone and he felt… stronger. There was no other word for it; he could feel more energy at his disposal than last night. Nothing compared to the 'event' in the spike room, but it was noticeable.

He also noticed that the power he did have was a disorganised mess; chaotic and unbalanced, earthing randomly throughout his psyche. That would not do, so he spent the next half an hour or so tying down the threads of Power, attaching them to each other and gathering the energy into a central reservoir. That way it would flow when he wanted it to, but it would stay dormant when he wanted it to.

'Who am I kidding? I haven't got a clue how this works! I'm just messing around to see what works…'

He sighed and began to gently extract himself from the deep meditation. The real world, which he hadn't even noticed earlier faded back into his perception.

He noticed that he was floating, so he lowered himself back onto the bed.

He noticed that he was glowing again, so he powered down, snuffing the glow.

He noticed that he wasn't alone.

His eyes snapped open and stared at a very shocked looking Mrs Dr Possible.

"uhh… hi?" this wasn't going to go well.

**End chapter 2.**

* * *

wow.. this one took a while. It was going to be longer, but I thought it made more sense to have the next part in its own chapter. 

It might be a good idea to address some questions before they get asked.

- I cant remember who suggested using the name Saru for the mystical spirit guide monkey guy, but props to him/her.

- Sensei seems rather un-sensei-like at the moment, but he did just get the rug pulled out from under him and he's out of his head with worry. He should be back to his old cryptic self when he gets his bearings back. Though Hirotaka seems to be taking up the slack for now.

- Yori and the others show that sometimes power can be a bad thing.

- I dont know if Aiko and Hayate will be back; I just needed to personalise the 'empowered' a bit. But i may need some minor OCs later, so they are there, if I need them. And Hayate is a cool name.

and I cant think of anything else right now…

as always, reviews, comments and suggestions welcome.

-DarkSeraphic


End file.
